Free
by cutiereader968
Summary: She was left behind. But she had to accept her fate, her destiny, and move on. And, in doing so, she discovered a part of herself she never knew.


**So, I've really really obssessed with this show lately, and I decided to make a one-shot. I know a lot of people hate Kikyo; and I like Kagome better, don't get me wrong. But I feel sort of bad for Kikyo. So, while I support InuxKag, I don't hate Kikyo. **

**This isn't set in any particlular time, because I haven't watched the whole series yet. But I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>She watched them. She had been watching them for a while. Even though the very sight of them sent chills down her spine, she couldn't tear her eyes away.<p>

There _he _was. His long, silver hair blowing lightly in the spring breeze; his muscular body covered by the blood red warrior's outfit he loved so much. His eyes were full of laughter, of love. He looked…whole again.

And then she looked at the girl. The girl who was living _her _life.

Kagome.

Her hair was tossed by the gust, too. She looked content, as though everything was perfect and complete in her life. They were the perfect couple; totally in love.

_He's mine. _She thought impulsively, wanting to tear the young woman's hand from the man's. _No, no he isn't! He never was! _

And now that she thought about it…he really never was. When they'd first met, they were young, impatient, hurt, and they had leaned on each other. But they had never really _trusted _each other—never felt truly comfortable. That, and that alone, had been their downfall.

_He feels guilt for me. _She wanted to sob, wanted to toss her body into his lap and cry onto his chest. But she couldn't. He would comfort her, but he would think of her as a best friend or a sister. He would care, but he would _never _love her in the way she wanted him to.

She looked at the girl once again, expecting to feel the mind-numbing hate she had grown accustomed to—but nothing happened. She felt empty; no, not empty. She felt _pure_. The girl didn't do anything wrong, she just loved the man with all her heart, she honestly adored him.

Could she ask for anything more? Anything else to sustain her, other than the guarantee that her one true love would always be happy?

Isn't that what love is about: wanting the best for the other person, even if you aren't included in that picture?

_I love you. _Tears gathered in her bright eyes; _No, wait—I _loved _you. You were everything back then. Now…now I care for you. But I don't love you like that anymore. _

She felt a burden come off her chest, and she could breathe. And, oh, how wonderful it felt! The air was crisp and fresh; the entire world was showing its beauty! Was it always this pretty? Or was she too burdened with hatred and remorse to see anything clearly?

The breeze was still blowing, tickling her ears and chin, as if pulling her to go somewhere. _Just a moment, _she sighed. _I need to let everything go. _

"Inuyasha," she spoke clearly, but he showed no signs of hearing her, "Inuyasha…" she felt the taste of his name on her tongue one last time, "Please, forgive me. Forgive me for not trusting you. Forgive me for hurting the one you love. Forgive me for trying to drag you down to Hell with me. Forgive me, Inuyasha, forgive me for everything I've done. I'm so sorry."

With that, she let go of every memory they had ever shared; every piece of affection she'd given to him. But she didn't feel sadness, only a sense of lightness that brought a smile to her lips, "Forgive me, and I'll forgive you for dying on me—when we could have had a future."

Then she turned, leaving him and his pretty lover behind her. "I'm free!" she shouted, and she laughed, grabbing an arrow from her back and shooting it into the open air, "_I'm free!" _

::

He turned away from the dark-haired girl settled in his lap. He felt a presence near them, very close, and yet very calm. As he looked into the dense leaves, he saw a figure staring up at the sky. Her hair was silky, shiny, and dark; falling in waves to her back. Her skin was pale, and her eyes golden. She was dressed in a loose-fitting tunic, with pants the color of a rose lightly resting on her legs. She was bathed in sunlight. And, for a moment, she looked at him. But she smiled, laughed, and bounded away into the meadow—not a care in the world on her shoulders.

_Kikyo, I'm sorry, too. But…thank you for understanding. _

He looked back down at the girl in his arms, smiling. _If Kikyo can let go, then so can I. She'll always have a place in my heart…just not as my lover—only as my best friend._

"Have I ever told you I love you, Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love happy endings for everyone! Anyway, review please. I'd really like some feedback!<strong>


End file.
